


吃鱼

by SuRou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuRou/pseuds/SuRou





	吃鱼

微博还没来得及发出去，陆余便腾空而起。

他慌忙的抓住手机，瞪了梁博威一眼，“你干什么？又不是不让你睡……”

“让我睡？”梁博威低低的笑出了声。

陆余被放在床上的时候，还有些发懵，是让梁博威睡没错啊，他抓着头发，准备把手机收回来的时候，便看到梁博威也压了上来。

他舔了舔唇，后知后觉的知道自己到底是说了什么。

陆余艰难的转动着脑子，“天还亮着的。”

不止是亮着，现在还正是中午的时候。

陆余这么说着，却没有几分抗拒的意思，只是眼睛来回瞟着，带着些害羞。

梁博威自然也看得出来，握住陆余的手，把他手里的手机放到了一边，细细绵绵的吻落在了陆余的唇角。

卧室的窗帘拉了一层，正午的阳光撒在地板上，连着床角都照到了。

陆余张了张嘴，想让梁博威去把遮光那层也拉上，却被梁博威趁机而入，卷走了自己的舌尖。

唇舌交贴，你退我进，陆余的身体也渐渐软了下来，顾不上什么窗户的事情，双腿并拢着，想要遮掩自己起反应的下半身。

梁博威轻咬了下他的舌尖，重新让陆余的注意力回到他身上。

右腿以一种蛮横的姿势挤进了陆余的双腿之间，手掌压着陆余的后腰，让两个人的下腹紧贴着，左手攀在陆余的肩头把他上半身揽了起来，压在自己的腿上。

小陆余贴着梁博威的大腿根，不争气的更硬了，甚至想跳出衣物的包裹，让人好好爱抚一下。

梁博威也没有辜负陆余的期待，他放过了陆余的唇，沿着唇角往下，鼻尖蹭着陆余的脖颈，落下一个又一个吻，又慢慢的转移到了陆余的锁骨上。

陆余喘着粗气，他体力不大好，可也不是完全任人宰割的程度，见梁博威慢吞吞的往下，自己就有些忍不住了。

他伸手卷起自己的短袖，想直接脱下来，却被梁博威给压住了。

“脱我的。”梁博威把陆余的手指放在他的衬衫上，自己则是专注着挑逗着陆余胸前的红樱，原本摸在陆余后腰的手也往下移动了稍许，把陆余宽松的休闲裤扯了一半，卡在臀肉上。

相比于他的慢条斯理，陆余就显得急躁多了。

摸瞎解了两个扣子之后，他干脆上手扯了，衬衫被他拽的有些变样，好歹是全都拽开了，等脱完衬衫，陆余又往下摸索着。

梁博威的身子往上顶了顶，拖着陆余的背，让他弯了下腰，方便去摸自己的的裤子。

这一番动作下来，陆余的裤子已经掉到了膝盖，露出了纯白色的四角内裤，小陆余已经一柱擎天，正指着梁博威的方向。

“你摸摸他……嗯”陆余的胸往前顶了下，正巧让梁博威吸了下他的乳粒，舌尖从绽开的乳心顶过，陆余难耐的扭动了下身子，摸到梁博威皮带的手，都泄了劲。

梁博威见他懒懒的垂下了手，只好加快进度，左手探进了陆余的内裤，却没有直接摸上小陆余，而是摸着陆余大腿内侧的皮肤，偶尔跟小陆余碰一次面。

毕竟是头一次，梁博威耐心细致的挑拨着陆余的情欲，直到小陆余冒出点透明的液体，才把自己的手覆了上去。

小陆余颜色十分浅，就连他自己的主人也很少触碰，陆余的身体本就被梁博威给烹了个八成熟，待这小陆余一入梁博威的手，更是一波波的快感往脑海里蜂拥着，没过几分钟就缴枪了。

梁博威也没想到会这么快，他还沉浸在陆余缩在自己的怀里，舒舒服服的哼着，来回乱蹭。

甚至因为小陆余的缘故，任由他右手作乱，把掌心包裹着的臀肉揉成各种形状。

等小陆余释放过，陆余的身体也舒展开了，他眯着眼正喘息着。

梁博威已经趁机把陆余脱了个赤条条，而自己下半身还穿的严严实实。

陆余见状仍没想到后面的事情，他由着梁博威的手掌在身上肆意点着火，直到梁博威将他翻了个身，压在身后，胯上耸动着，也只是哼咛了几声。

他毫不设防，也使得梁博威接下来的动作更加便利。

梁博威轻而易举的压住了陆余的左腿，把陆余的右腿往右分开，手指在陆余的股间磨蹭着，揉着缩起来的幽穴。

陆余的身体不自觉的往前滑，在梁博威手掌的刻意引诱之下，臀部已经翘了起来，又因为双腿的分开，连带着双臀之间的穴口绽放开来。

冰凉的液体顺着穴口往里面流窜，刺激的陆余差点跳起来，他清醒了不少，勉强的转过头去，便看到梁博威正虚坐在他腿上，牢牢的压着他的左腿，手掌按在自己的臀上。

“哪有你这么润滑的？”陆余有心想骂他，只可惜气势不足，在梁博威把手指伸进去之后，更是憋不出一句完整的话。

“慢点……唔”陆余趴在枕头上，咬着一角，脸上泛红，润滑剂带着些催情的意味儿，在梁博威的手指一进一出之间，已然起了作用。

他现在只觉得身后有些迫不及待的想容纳进东西。

梁博威比他更明显的察觉到这种变化，两根手指退出来的时候，发出了响亮的水渍声，他手指在陆余的臀上转了一圈，才又插进去，还多加了一根手指。

身体则是往前压，把枕头从陆余的嘴里解救了出来。

陆余转着上半身，跟梁博威交吻着。

梁博威的吻十分轻柔，舌尖勾勒着他的唇瓣，刻意的放缓了动作，却让陆余更清楚的感受到了股间作乱那手指的动作。

或按或压，如同闯进了失守的城池，肆意的掠夺着，又好似在搜寻着什么东西。

梁博威探了一圈，也没找到所谓的敏感点，他到没有丝毫气馁，而是退出了自己那湿漉漉的手指，在陆余的腰腹转着圈，把上面的液体都蹭了上去。

另一只手拉开了拉链，直接把蓄势待发的阳物掏了出来，顶在陆余股间，跃跃欲试。

陆余觉得这尺寸不大对劲儿，他下意识的收缩了自己的臀肉，反而把那东西吃进去了一点。

他的脸色更红了，连忙放松了臀肉，连带着穴口也松了些，梁博威却是趁着这功夫，一鼓作气，冲了进去。

“啊唔……”陆余发出一声短促的惊叫，他连忙捂住了自己的嘴，却又被梁博威耐心的撬开了。

“疼么？”

梁博威这话问的纯粹是多此一举，陆余满脸红晕，眼睛里都漾着水光，怎么看都不会是难受的样子。

陆余回答不了他这个问题，干脆反手勾着梁博威的脖颈，亲了上去。

两个人负距离接触的地方又热了几分，梁博威牢牢的抱着陆余，挺着腰动了起来。

梁博威亲身上阵，自然是要比手指好用上不少，没过多久就找到了陆余的高潮点，阳物在穴里大肆挺进着，每一下都落在正点，惹得陆余又哭又拼命的粘着人。

等一回结束，梁博威退出来扔掉避孕套，陆余才发现他连裤子都没脱，凶器大咧咧的展露着，周围的布料上满是濡湿。

陆余看着自己光溜溜的身子，不满的抱怨着，“你怎么不脱？”

“等着你脱呢。”梁博威的手指在陆余身上打着转，阳物被陆余看着，又勃发了几分，见陆余抬手来扒自己的裤子，又按住了陆余的手。

陆余正不解着，自己的腿又被抬了起来。

梁博威这次从正面缓缓的入侵了进去，他膝盖还跪在床上，等进入了大半，又把陆余抱了起来，让陆余整个身体都压在他身上。

说是压在梁博威身上，可陆余跟他接触的最深的地方还是双腿之间，坐下去之后，已经分不出半点心神来想其他的事情了。

偏偏自己的手被梁博威拉着放在了皮带上。

梁博威拖着陆余的臀，顶弄了一下，故作正直的解释着，“这样方便脱衣服。”

等陆余软着手把梁博威的裤子脱下来，自己早已经射了出来，精液顺着梁博威的腹肌往下淌着，偏偏这人毫不介意，又提议既然两人脱光，不如再来一次。

陆余跟他折腾了一下午，睡过去的时候，天边只余下一丝斜阳了。

他抱着被子睡觉，梁博威却依旧十分精神，还把陆余的手机拿了过来，拍了张照片，连带着陆余早上拍的，一并发了微博。

不断刷新着最新消息的网友，终于在傍晚七点，刷出来了梁博威更新的微博。

一张照片是两个人交握着的手放在膝盖上，另一张是陆余放在床边的手臂，又压上了一条手臂，梁博威的手覆在陆余的手上，这姿势比晒出来的两枚戒指还要夺人眼球。


End file.
